


Star Bright

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack do a little stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Just something ‘light’ I felt compelled to write after all the angst of the last few stories I’ve written. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted May 2002.

STAR BRIGHT

Jack turned the pick-up off the main highway and onto the secondary road in the National Forest, his headlights illuminating the rutted track, which really only qualified as a fire road. He grinned as Sam grabbed the armrest as the truck bounced up and down over the ruts, the shocks getting a work out. 

"Are you sure you know where we’re going?" Her voice holding both amusement and skepticism, a tone he had gotten used to hearing from her since they’d become lovers.

"Of course I do, babe." He swerved to avoid a particularly deep rut, throwing his arm out to steady her, even though she had her seatbelt fastened. He glanced sideways at her, the dashboard lights casting a greenish glow to her beautiful features. She had that look of amused tolerance on her face. He’d gotten used to seeing that look on her face too, over the past few months. "I guarantee Sam, this will definitely be worth the trip." At least he hoped so. He wasn’t so good at doing the ‘romantic’ thing, and he certainly hoped his little midnight picnic and stargazing trip would qualify as romantic...even if the trip there was a bit rough!

He saw her glance over her shoulder at the bed of the pick-up where he’d stowed their sleeping bags, a cooler and picnic basket, er box. He wasn’t sure if they had a picnic basket, so he’d settled for a cardboard box. As long as it got the job done, he figured. Turning his attention back to the road, he concentrated on driving as the dirt road continued to narrow and climb through the evergreen forest. He slowed down when he saw the cattle guard, the truck rumbling across the metal barrier, looking carefully for the fire road he had discovered—quite by accident—months earlier. There it was! He heard Sam gasp, and cling to the grab bar again as he made a sharp right turn and headed up the narrow fire road. He felt the look she gave him as the trees and undergrowth brushed up against the side of the truck. "Almost there," he muttered. And then, they were at the crest of the mountain. The forest melted away and he slowed the truck down, easing off the track and onto the small, grassy meadow. Shutting off the engine, he unfastened his seatbelt and turned towards Sam, her pale face just visible in the dark night. "Wait here while I get everything ready, okay?" 

He could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice when she replied, "Whatever you say, hon."

"Great," he opened his door then, bounding out of the truck. He shivered a bit, even dressed as he was in a thermal top and flannel shirt; he night air at this altitude was cool, even in August. He was glad he’d brought the sleeping bags and extra blankets. And of course, nothing could beat the warmth obtained from cuddling with the woman you loved. Working by the light of the Coleman lantern he had packed, it didn’t take him very long to set up their picnic. He rolled out the foam pad and zipped their sleeping bags together, laying them out on the pad, strategically placing the pillows and extra blankets he’d brought at the head and foot of their pallet. There was just enough room along one side of the truck’s bed to set the cooler and picnic box. Spreading out one of the stadium blankets he’d brought as a table cloth, he arranged the food he’d picked up at the local deli. He’d felt kind of bewildered by all the different kinds of food available, but the clerk had been helpful and he had come out of the shop with (what he hoped) was a mouth-watering array of cheese, cold cuts, olives and some crusty rolls. Feeling rather self-conscious, he opened the cooler and gently lifted the two red roses out of the tray, unwrapping then, he put them in the vase he’d packed. Placing it carefully in the center of his ‘table’, he set the plates, cutlery, napkins and glasses to one side, and then vaulting over the side panel, he went to fetch Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam looked over her shoulder, trying to unobtrusively watch Jack while he readied their picnic. When he’d told her earlier that week that he wanted to take her to watch the Perseid meteor shower, she had thought they’d just go up on the roof of his house. She hadn't expected an hour and a half drive into the mountains, at dusk, the last half-hour over a barely navigable fire road in the dark. And now this! Shaking her head, she smiled affectionately, sometimes he truly did surprise her. She had known even before they’d become intimate, that he wasn’t a ‘romantic’ kind of guy. But every now and then he would do something so totally romantic, it would take her breath away—and then he’d act all innocent and embarrassed, as if she’d caught him at something. So of course, even though it looked like they were having a romantic picnic under the stars, her lover would merely say, ‘Well, we needed to eat, didn’t we?’. 

Her door opened then and Sam smiled at Jack’s grinning face, accepting the hand he offered her as she stepped out of the truck. The cool night air and the fresh scent of the pines was heavenly after days spent inside the mountain and down in town. She was glad Jack had suggested she dress warmly, even though it had been almost 75 degrees in the Springs before they left. It wasn’t windy at all, and the sky was totally clear, a beautiful sliver of the waning moon lying low in the sky. "This is nice," she commented, "I’m glad you suggested it." 

"Told ya’ you’d like it," he reminded her, keeping hold of her hand while escorting her to the back of the truck. The gate was down. "After you," he gestured, giving her a leg up into the bed. She gratefully accepted his help, crawling up further into the vehicle, Jack close behind her. Sitting on the side of their ‘table’ opposite the cooler, Sam looked at Jack’s handiwork in amazement. Reaching out, she delicately traced one of the red roses, then leaned in to smell it—the scent was heavenly.

"Wow," she murmured, sitting back and looking at him, gesturing towards all the goodies he’d lain out. "This is fabulous!" 

The light from the lantern illuminated the satisfied look on his face. "Just something I threw together," he teased, his brown eyes sparkling.

She chuckled, and reached for one of the olives, popping it in her mouth. "Oh, my favorite!" she mumbled as she chewed, "Garlic!" 

Jack laughed, and opened the cooler, pulling out two bottles of Stella Artois. "There are some jalapeño ones in there as well, so be careful!" 

"Jalapeño? Where?" she asked, rooting around in the small container of olives. Finding one, she popped it in her mouth, sighing in pleasure. "You sure know how to treat a girl right," she told him, taking the glass of beer he handed her.

He held his glass of the light amber liquid out towards her, and she raised hers to his in a toast, clinking their glasses. "To us," he said, his gaze suddenly intense.

"To us," she echoed firmly, inwardly smiling at his no frills toast, taking a swallow of the smooth beer. That was her Jack—direct and to the point. 

Sam grabbed a pillow and tucking it at her back, leaned back against the wheel well, taking a long drink of the beer. Sometimes he truly did amaze her, for all his taciturn reserve, he still had the power to surprise her. This whole picnic; he’d gone to a lot of work and brought her roses. She’d have to save them she decided; press them as a remembrance of this moment, when it was just the two of them, under the stars. 

"Sam?" 

She started, roused out of her unusually romantic thoughts by his voice. He held out a plate full of cheese, meat, a roll and olives to her. She took his offering, "Sorry, I was miles away."

He smiled at her, his face partially in shadow. "Good thoughts?"

"The very best," she told him brightly, finding a safe spot for her beer and digging into their feast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Jack, that was so good."

Jack grinned at Sam, pouring himself another Stella. Sam had eaten like she hadn’t been fed for days! He did have to admit though, that the deli selection the clerk had prepared for him was excellent. Popping another olive into his mouth, he started packing up the leftovers. Picking up the small container of Baklava he asked, "Are you sure you can’t eat this last one, Sam?"

"Good heavens, no. I couldn’t eat another bite," she groaned. He chuckled and continued with the clean up. "Jack," he looked up from where he was stowing items in the picnic box. "I’m going to go to the woods, is there a flashlight?" 

"Sure, babe." Reaching into the box, he pulled out a flashlight that he’d modified with red cellophane over the lens. He handed it to her; she looked at it rather dubiously.

"Why the red?"

He smiled, "We need to start letting our eyes get adjusted to the dark."

"Ah," she nodded and then added as almost an afterthought, "I knew that."

Jack chuckled, "I’m sure you did, babe. Must be the two bottles of Stella you put away." He watched as she climbed out of the truck, turning to wave at him before she headed towards the edge of the forest. Turning back to his task, he finished packing everything up and rearranged the pillows, sleeping bag and blankets. Shutting off the lantern, he waited a few moments to let his eyes adjust before he too, jumped over the side of the truck and took care of business. 

Leaning against the side panel of the truck, he waited for Sam to return. His night vision was good, and it wasn’t too long before he spotted her and the dim glow of her flashlight bobbing across the open meadow towards him. She reached him quickly, coming to stand next to him and wrapping her arms loosely around his waist, kissed him on the cheek, then rested her head against his shoulder. 

"Thanks for the picnic, it was wonderful. And romantic," she added. He could hear the amusement in her voice, and smiled in the darkness, tightening his arms around her.

"Well, we had to eat something.... Hey!" he yelped, as she burrowed a hand beneath his flannel shirt and thermal underwear and pinched the sensitive skin at his waist. 

"I knew you’d say that," she complained, nuzzling his throat.

Chuckling, Jack kissed the top of her head. "Glad to know I’m so predictable."

He loosened his arms as she pulled back a bit, her face dimly visible in the subdued glow from the flashlight. "Oh, you are anything but predictable," she told him. And studying her face, he couldn’t tell if she was serious or if she was teasing him. 

"And, that’s a good thing?" he hazarded.

"Definitely a good thing." She stretched up and kissed his cheek, "Now, I want to see some falling stars!"

He laughed out loud then, "They’re not really falling stars, Sam," he started to explain, keeping his arm around her as they walked to the back of the pickup. "It’s a meteor shower made up of dust and other debris left from when the Swift-Tuttle comet passes through our solar system."

Pulling out from under his arm, she punched his shoulder. "Don’t suck the fun out of this for me, Jack! As far as I’m concerned, for tonight, for our purposes, they’re falling stars."

"Yes, ma’am, whatever you say, ma’am." Jack jumped up onto the bed of the truck, and then helped her up. "Your viewing chamber awaits," he gestured towards the cozy looking ‘bed’ he’d constructed.

Sam crawled onto the mattress, kicking off her shoes. "This is very nice, Jack." He set the flashlight down and sat down as well, slipping off his boots and laying down next to where she sat. "I can’t help but think you’ve done this before?"

He chuckled at her question, tugging on her arm and pulling her into his embrace, so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Gone stargazing in the back of the pickup or had a girl in the back of the truck?" he teased.

"Both," she retorted.

He snorted, "Hell, then I guess you’d be right, I’ve done both." She laughed then, and Jack helped her as she tugged one of the blankets over them. Wiggling around a bit, he settled her into a more comfortable position against him, his arm around her as she curled up at his side. "Though it’s been a long time since I’ve done either."

"I’m glad," she giggled, "And not in this truck, right?" She twisted her head then and he found herself gazing right into her suddenly unsure blue eyes.

"No...this is a virgin truck," he told her with a chuckle, then kissed the relieved and semi-shocked look off her face. Her melodious chortle was music to his ears as he tucked her head back down onto his shoulder. "Time to watch some falling stars," he reminded her, reaching out and shutting the flashlight off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sighed; drinking in the sky as the night became totally dark except for the natural illumination provided by the stars and sliver of a moon. She had almost forgotten how truly incredible and beautiful and awesome the night sky on Earth could be. There was a light breeze, and she could hear the rustling of the pines and the calls of the various night birds as they lay quietly, staring up at the sky. She let herself relax even more, savoring the warmth from Jack’s body, the teasing touch of his fingers as he casually toyed with her hair. 

"There! Did you see it?" His voice, low in ear, bringing her back to the night sky. "There’s another one! Damn, it’s going to be a good show tonight."

Concentrating on the sky, Sam was finally rewarded when she saw her first ‘falling star’. "Oh," she gasped, letting herself get carried away with her lover’s enthusiasm. "I just saw one, there, in...that cluster of stars!" She pointed in a southwesterly direction.

Jack chuckled, "That’s probably M-39." She felt him shifting beneath her head and shoulder, and then he was placing a pair of binoculars in her hand. "Here, take a look through these."

The night sky suddenly exploded as she looked through the binoculars. They provided just enough magnification to bring the star clusters into greater clarity without making the field of vision too small. She looked back to the cluster where she’d seen the meteor, searching for something familiar. She finally gave up, ruefully acknowledging that while she had been busy learning the ‘science’ of the cosmos, she had neglected the ‘art’ of the universe. "What constellations are over there?" she asked, gesturing towards the area of sky where she’d been looking, with one hand and setting the binoculars aside momentarily.

"Look for the Summer Triangle—Deneb, Altair and Vega," Jack instructed. "You were looking in the general area of Cygnus, so...you should see Deneb--it’s the brightest star at the tail of Cygnus."

"Right, I see it."

"And then Vega? It should be slightly to the west, in Lyra."

"Okay, yeah...there it is!" she replied after a brief moment of searching, her voice vibrating with excitement.

Jack’s chest shook slightly beneath her as he chuckled, "And now look for Altair."

"Which constellation is Altair in again?" she asked, finally getting a firm fix on the three bright stars that formed the Summer Triangle.

"Aquila, the eagle; kind of southerly." She felt his breath warm on her cheek as he pointed towards the bright star. "There, can you make out the four stars that form the diamond that is the eagle’s breast and wings and then that one star," she followed his hand’s movement, "that marks the tail?"

""Which star is the brightest?" she asked idly.

"The sun."

She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "That’s not what I meant."

He laughed, his voice rich and deep, sending the customary thrill up and down her spine. "Sirius, in Canis Major, but it’s not visible in the summer, it’s a winter constellation." He dropped his right hand, letting it rest low on her belly. "This time of year, the brightest star is Arcturus, but it’s kind of low to the horizon and we might not be able to see it over the trees. The next brightest is Vega, though." 

"It’s magnificent," she murmured, gazing upwards and locating the bright star, once more imagining the lyre shape in the surrounding stars. The stars and their associated constellations were so beautiful, she realized, in a totally unscientific way. Sam sighed happily, content with just letting her vision flow over the millions of stars, the shower of ‘falling stars’ from the Perseid’s, all against the majestic backdrop of the Milky Way. "I can see why you like this so much."

"Yeah," he agreed. "There’s nothing more humbling—or awe-inspiring—than looking at the countless number of stars in the galaxy."

"And we’re a part of it," she murmured softly, thankful that she could say ‘we’ and not just ‘I’, that she and Jack were actually together.

He laughed again, and she snuggled closer as his hand somehow found it’s way under her sweater to the smooth skin of her belly. "Sometimes we’re too much a part of it," he retorted dryly.

"Yeah, well...you are Thor’s favorite human," she teased, squirming a bit as his right hand crept tantalizingly up her ribcage, his warm fingers just slipping to the beginning swell of her breasts. She found herself holding her breath, then let out a soft sigh as he cupped her left breast, his strong fingers gently kneading her smooth flesh. His hand was so warm and the contrast of it and the cool night air on the exposed skin of her belly where her sweater had ridden up was incredibly arousing. Of course, she acknowledged wryly, any time Jack touched her was arousing. 

His hand had migrated to her right breast, stroking and fondling, and she let her eyes drift shut, lost in the sensation when he murmured in her ear. "There! Did you see that? Two in a row!"

She forced her eyes open, once more looking up towards the star-filled sky. His fingers were still, his hand gently resting across her breasts. The sky had suddenly seemed to fill with shooting stars; she counted three in less than a minute. "Oh, Jack! I’ve never seen so many!"

He chuckled right in her ear again, his breath warm as he nuzzled her neck. "Told ya’ it’d be good."

She gasped, gripping his thigh tightly when she felt his tongue trace the shell of her ear, then his teeth gently close on the lobe. Sam didn’t know when it had happened—or how he managed to keep both his arms around her, but somehow his left hand was now delicately caressing her breasts while his right hand had slid down to the waistband of her jeans. She shivered as she felt his hand warm against her lower abdomen as he deftly popped the button and unzipped her jeans. "Jack," she moaned softly as he slipped his hand under her panties, his warm fingers searching through her soft curls. Sam tilted her pelvis slightly; bending her knees just enough to give him easier access. 

"Mmm...." he murmured, shifting a bit so that he lay more on his side next to her, his fingers now probing, the still tight confines of her jeans restricting his movement. "How many falling stars can you see now, Sam?"

She whimpered, how could he expect her to concentrate on the stars? All she was aware of was the touch of his hands on her breasts and between her legs. "Jack..." she pleaded.

"Look at the stars, Sam. Look at the stars." Obeying her lover’s command, Sam gave in to Jack’s touch and let herself relax in his embrace, gazing up at the sky while he continued to pet and stroke her. His fingers unerringly found her clitoris, stroking gently through her swollen and moist folds, teasing her as they both lay beneath the blanket of stars. Her breath started coming in shallow gasps as he began to seriously touch her, applying just the right amount of pressure as he circled her swollen bud with his fingertips. She braced her feet on the mattress, her hips starting to move rhythmically against his hand. God, he knew just how to touch her, she thought hazily, only vaguely aware of his eyes on her as she watched another meteor blaze through Lyra. Panting now, she grasped his wrist, urging him on as he continued to caress her. 

"That’s it, baby," he growled in her ear, "let me take you to the stars."

Sam practically sobbed his name then as Jack increased the intensity of his touch, his insistent fingers bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Safe within the shelter of her lover’s arms, Sam surrendered to the pleasure he aroused so effortlessly in her. Crying out in ecstasy, she saw a volley of shooting stars race across the sky before her eyes closed on a wave of rapture as Jack took her to the heavens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack lay on his back, holding his lover’s shuddering body tightly, gradually easing her down from her orgasm, his hands moving slowly up and down her back in long, soothing strokes. Sam’s passionate response had him ready to do nothing more than to plunge deeply into her soft body, but he could be a patient man. Calming himself as well, he kept his eyes focused on the stars, identifying the familiar constellations—Hercules, Cepheus, Pegasus, Sagittarius; he marked them off one by one. Long moments passed as he continued stroking Sam and counting falling stars until he felt the deep breath she took, and then pulling out of his arms, she propped herself up on his chest. 

"Hey," she murmured, her sparkling—and satisfied—blue eyes just visible inches from his.

He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Good star gazing?"

"Super nova," she drawled, leaning down and kissing him. He slid a hand up to cup her head, holding her in place as they continued to kiss, her mouth demanding against his until he eagerly relented and opened his mouth to hers. He moaned into her mouth as she shifted, straddling one of his thighs and rocking herself against his groin. Sliding his other hand down to the small of her back, he slid it beneath the loosened waistband of her jeans, pressing her more firmly against him. She chuckled, and the next thing he knew, she was slithering out of his arms.

"Sam," he groaned, until he saw her intent as she quickly pulled off her sweater, her body a pale image against the night’s darkness as she flung it to the side. She went to work on her jeans next, gracefully stripping them off. Realizing he was getting behind, he sat up and starting unbuttoning his shirt, only to find her cool hands brushing his aside.

"Let me help, Jack," she murmured, pulling the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He couldn’t suppress a shiver as she slid her hands under his thermal undershirt, gliding them up his chest before returning to his waist and tugging the shirt up and over his head. She pushed him back down onto the mattress; her hands busy at the waistband of his khakis as she unfastened them. He sucked in his breath as she lowered the zipper, his erection pressing almost painfully against his khakis. 

"Careful, baby," he cautioned her, his breath leaving him on a quick sigh that rapidly turned into a strangled groan as her delicate fingers just brushed his rigid length as she tugged on his pants, lifting his hips as she pulled them and his boxers off. 

"Better?" she purred, as she tossed his clothing aside. Jack could only moan at her words and the almost erotic feel of the cool air on his overheated flesh. But nothing was as erotic as the feeling that went through his entire body as Sam straddled his hips and blanketed his body with hers. God, the feel of her breasts and tight nipples against his chest, her soft belly rubbing against his erection, as it lay trapped between their bodies, was heaven for him.

Tugging one of the blankets up over their legs, he wrapped one arm around her back, cupping her head with the other as she started planting soft, teasing kisses all over his face. "This is much better," he murmured, finally capturing her lips with his. Holding her head still, he kissed her ravenously, sliding his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues tangled as he fought for entrance, finally sweeping into her mouth, drinking deeply the intoxicating taste that was Sam. She squirmed against him, rocking her pelvis against his hips. He moaned as she pulled her mouth away, and bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders sat back on her knees, straddling his hips. God, she was so beautiful, the twinkling stars forming a halo around her as he looked up at her. Reaching out, he ran his hands lightly from her neck, down her breastbone, across her belly to finally rest at her waist, exulting in the shiver that coursed through her at his touch. "Sam..." he murmured, his voice rough with desire.

He could barely see her face, but he could hear the passion in her voice when she whispered, "What do you want Jack?" She trailed her hands slowly down his chest and belly, shifting back on his thighs slightly and tracing delicate patterns on his hypersensitive flesh. 

He shuddered as her cool hands came ever closer to his straining erection, teasing him with almost touches. His hands tightened on her waist and he could barely speak as he ground out harshly, ‘You."

Jack heard her strained chuckle and then all he knew was the relief if her soft hand closing gently around his penis. "Sam, baby," he groaned helplessly as she raised up onto her knees, her strong legs hugging his hips tightly, the head of his penis just brushing against her slick folds. 

"Jack," she moaned on a soft sigh, her voice music to his ears as she guided him to her hot flesh. He gritted his teeth and steadied her as she slowly took him inside. God, the first touch of her snug channel surrounding him was the most exquisite of pleasures, luring him even deeper and deeper towards the ultimate rapture. Giving into his need, Jack thrust his hips upward while pulling her firmly down onto him. He dimly heard her startled gasp as he sheathed himself fully within her hot depths. Grabbing her wrists, he tugged her down onto his chest, kissing her hungrily. She bit gently at his mouth, drawing his lower lip into her hot mouth and teasing it with her tongue before pulling her hands free and once more sitting up. He groaned in helpless pleasure as her movement forced him even deeper inside her and again clutched at her hips as she braced her hands on his chest and started moving against him.

Letting Sam set the pace, Jack moved his hips in synchrony with hers as she rocked gently against him. The air was cool against his skin where he wasn’t touching Sam, but he wasn’t cold, the heat of their lovemaking enough to keep him warm. Jack looked momentarily away from the mesmerizing sight of Sam as she rode him, drinking in the beauty of the night sky, made all that more magical by the intimacy of this moment and the love he had for Sam. God, she was magnificent in her passion, and Jack knew if he could see his lover’s face clearly, it would reflect what was on his face—the all-consuming love they felt for each other. 

Sam moved relentlessly against him and all too soon Jack felt the telltale tightening in his belly that signaled the approach of his climax. Gripping her hips more firmly, he began guiding her movements, thrusting his hips up sharply. He dimly heard her soft cry, catching her as she sagged down onto him. Sliding his hands once more to her hips, he continued moving against her as she ground her pelvis against him; her internal muscles contracting strongly around him as her second orgasm tore through her. Sam’s climax pushed Jack over the edge and he released his control, letting ecstasy pour through him as he emptied himself deep in his lover’s welcoming body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack opened his eyes and saw stars. Closing them again, he nuzzled his nose into Sam’s hair, where she had her face buried in his throat. Tightening his arms around her, he murmured, "Super nova?" 

He felt her start to shake against him, and then she lifted her head, her eyes full of laughter as she drawled, "More like the ‘big bang’." 

Chuckling in return, Jack reached up and tenderly caressed her cheek. "That good, huh?" 

Sam nodded, her expression one of extreme satisfaction. "More than good," she purred, turning her face into the caress and kissing his palm. 

He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but god, she did wonders for his ego! Knowing that he had he had put that satisfied look on her face made his pleasure even greater. She leaned down and kissed him briefly and he reluctantly released her then as she slowly slid off him, lying back down at his side, her body a warm weight next to him. Raising himself slightly, he pulled the blankets up over them and maneuvered her back into his arms, snuggling her close. 

"It doesn’t get any better than this, does it?" he murmured.

"No, I don’t think it does, love. Oh, look!" she added excitedly, as the bright burst of another meteor flashed across the sky.

He smiled at her enthusiasm, tightening his arms around her. No, it didn’t get any better than this, he decided, following the trail of the falling star and luxuriating in the familiar feeling of contentment that had become part of his life ever since he’d let Sam into his heart. 

THE END


End file.
